


Nights like this

by lxdyinwhite



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dominant Cordelia, F/F, Smut, Spanking, thiswasarequest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite
Summary: “I need you, now. I’m making a mess all over the sheets, I need you. Please. Ointment later, not now.”- Misty goes against what Cordelia says, and pays for it, but not really -A one shot for this request that i got: Would you do a one-shot where Cordelia spanks Misty for being reckless? Comfort after?
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Nights like this

**Author's Note:**

> This is out of my comfort zone, so it is probably poorly written. But i’ve been asking for requests and so i wanted to start writing them.

Cordelia had her lover in her lap. Misty’s knees were placed on either side of her thighs. Two fingers were pressed against the younger woman’s entrance. She slid them up and down her folds, circling her clit and slowly slipping them back down, again and again, pressing slightly against her entrance more and more each time. 

On nights like this she was in charge, and she relished in the feeling that it gave her. 

Misty impatiently grasped the supreme’s wrist, trying to force her fingers into her. 

“No. you aren’t going to. Not until I say so.” Cordelia said firmly, “I am being serious.”

“Oh Cordelia, please, please.” 

“Stop whining, Mist. No.” 

Misty went against what cordelia had said, grinding down and making her two digits sink into her, her back arched for a second and her eyes fell shut, opening wide once she felt Cordelia’s fingers be taken away. 

“Delia, no, please.” 

Cordelia looked up at the taller woman in her lap, locking eyes with the blonde, “I told you no, Misty. Stand up.” 

Misty stood up - knees wobbling. She stood by the edge of the bed, waiting for Cordelia. 

They weren’t wobbling in fear. Not in fear, _no._

Cordelia being firm with her like this made her stomach burn with arousal. She liked the assertive tone in her lover’s voice. She liked what was going to come next.

The headmistress opened the bedside table on her side of the tall four poster bed. She pulled out a small black leather paddle and walked around until she was behind the cajun. 

“Are you okay?” Cordelia said softly, Misty nodded, an eager hum leaving her lips, “Good, bend over the edge of the bed for me.” 

Misty laid on the bed, her stomach and thighs pressed against the mattress and her legs curved over the edge of the bed, feet just touching the cold floorboards. 

It was a hard house to heat, especially in the colder months. 

Cordelia folded the woman’s night dress up slowly. She immediately smoothed her left palm over the girl’s bottom, scratching her nails softly over the soft skin there. 

Misty gasped softly and automatically pushed her ass up into the supreme’s hand, she was longing to feel the slight sting that the paddle created when Cordelia put it to use. 

“I told you no, didn’t I?” 

Misty loved the dominant act that the supreme put on during nights like this, she was rarely this firm with the her. Misty could count the few times that this had taken place, it wasn’t something that happened frequently, but she loved it nonetheless. 

“Misty.” Cordelia raised her voice slightly, “What did I tell you? 

Misty took in a deep breath, her hips rolled forward softly, “Y-you told me no.” 

“I did. Because I take care of you on nights like this. I decide when I give in, I decide when I let you have what you want.” 

Cordelia watched the girl grind into the mattress, her head was turned to the side, right cheek pressed against the comforter on the bed, her eyes were shut, she gasped as she continued to roll her hips forward.  Over and over again.

Cordelia took the paddle in her right hand and slapped the girl, softly, but with enough strength for it to pay off. She knew how much of a mess this made Misty, how much she enjoyed it. 

“Don’t grind against the mattress.” 

Misty’s mouth was agape, blood had rushed to her cheeks leaving a rosy tint behind. She whimpered and whined, loud enough for Cordelia to hear it.

The headmistress struck the paddle against the cajun’s behind again, harder this time. 

“You are impatient.” 

She slapped her once again. 

“If you aren’t going to listen, you don’t get what you want.” 

_ Again.  _

“You will wait.”

_ Again. _

“Who takes care of you?” 

“You,” misty moaned, “y-you do.”

“Then why-“ 

_ Again.  _

“Did you-“ 

_ Again. _

“Go against what I said?”

The paddle slapped against Misty’s skin slightly harder each time. She felt the sting, the sting that she loved to feel. It made her squeeze her thighs together, seeking relief, as she ached and pulsed between her thighs. She knew she was dripping onto the bedding by now, her inner thighs were sticky and damp. 

“Because-“

_ Again.  _

“Mm, god, Delia-“ Misty whined, “because I needed to have you, because I knew it was a night like this, and I like this. I like how it makes me feel.” 

This caught Cordelia off guard, she stopped and took in a deep, heavy breath. 

“Oh, baby.” 

The headmistress hummed, she placed the paddle down onto the bed, and smoothed both of her hands over the girl’s behind, over the  reddened skin there. Soothing the sting. 

“Do you want me to get the ointment? let me, I want to hold you.” Cordelia said softly. 

Misty admitting that she had wanted this all along made Cordelia feel the need to press her thighs together, but she wanted to care for her lover.

“No.” 

Cordelia frowned, her brows furrowed together.

“I need you, now. I’m making a mess all over the sheets, I need you. Please. Ointment later, not now.” 

Cordelia made eye contact with the curly blonde, she let her left hand slip lower, softly swiping through the girl’s folds.

Misty pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, whining. 

“Let me take care of you.” 

“Please,” Misty was breathless, eyes dark, “please do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t planning on making this anything more than a one shot, but if any of you would like it i can write a second part.


End file.
